


Podfic: The Phoenix and the Dove

by AfroGeekGoddess



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Love, M/M, Massage, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Available, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:33:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfroGeekGoddess/pseuds/AfroGeekGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic for <i>The Phoenix and the Dove</i>, by professorfangirl</p><p>Fic summary: “How bright he burns, John thinks, back from the dead. John can’t stop looking at him. He glows with his own impossible aliveness; he is limned in miracle, foxfire of the soul. Beside him John is small, and grey, and soft in his oatmeal jumper. He cannot possibly match this fire; his small self can’t be enough. He is almost invisible next to this great burning bird.”</p><p>The challenge: write a fic in an hour, with reference to one Shakespeare quote, with one sex act. The poem is about the Phoenix and the turtle dove, or the marriage of mind and heart, truth and beauty. But which is which?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: The Phoenix and the Dove

**Author's Note:**

  * For [professorfangirl (lizeckhart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizeckhart/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Phoenix and the Dove](https://archiveofourown.org/works/476985) by [professorfangirl (lizeckhart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizeckhart/pseuds/professorfangirl). 



[MP3 download](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/phoenix-and-dove)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic caught my eye when I was searching for post-Reichenbach work. Professorfangirl’s story captures the energy of transformation, light, and love in a lush, intense, yet intimate fashion.


End file.
